Return to a broken home
by Thatwildabsol
Summary: naruto leaves for seven years to become stronger to prove himself to his neglectfull family and abusive village harem/one shot girls will be filled with leamony goodnes slightly dark naruto naruto has sisters will meet other family as story moves along


**Hey guys just thought I'd give you a quick little note **

**This is my first Naruto story so it may not be perfect so please correct me on mistakes and give me your ideas all are welcome. I'd also like to point out I'm really bad with punctuation always have most likely always will just to warn you **

**Now on the story itself this is just a prologue chapter so to speak to set the world our hero lives in and the main story will continue in the next chapter on his return after travelling for 7 years gaining some new abilities and the like I would also like to point out that this is not a cross over fic but you will find things that I have taken from Bleach like names and etc. Spun them around a bit for my own crazy purpose and thrown them in. I would also like to point out that this will be a harem fic but that won't happen until later on but our hero will be having sex with some characters but there relationships wont evolve until later I am taking suggestion on the girls but Anko and Shizune are my personal choices finally yes this will get bloody (includes torture etc), no Naruto will not be godlike, Naruto has really bad language and I mean like psycho bad (will be very graphic on what he would do to people) and Naruto will be dark this doesn't mean pure evil just more psychotic but still good at points this will be because of his life experiences.**

**Thanks guys let me know what you thing **

**Thatwildabsol**

"Stupid demon brat this is for my family you murdered" "

Yea mine to"

"And mine"

"Why won't you just die it's what you deserve after killing my brothers"

Naruto didn't even flinch or make a sound whilst being beaten by the mob of villagers and some shinobi. Long ago realising these things happen when you are the container of the kyuubi hell this beating was nothing compared to the others that he's had today.

"_Well at least I haven't been stabbed or cut this time" _he thought happily then feeling a sharp pain in his arm "_Oh wait scratch that just been stabbed"_

"Come on let's just leave the demon he might actually die this time with any luck" said the mobs leader turning and walking away with everybody following behind ,leaving Naruto in a small pool of his own blood in the alley behind ichiraku ramen.

After 20 minutes of resting and letting kyuubi do her thing Naruto got up dusted himself off stretched and decided that he best go home. Taking the back alleys and side streets back to the clans district where he lived with his family although he uses that turn loosely as they much like the rest of the village hate his guts although they don't beat him or try to kill him they pretty much just ignore his very existence in favour of his two sister Mito and Mei you see Naruto is a triplet and all three were born on the day the kyuubi attacked the village however Narutos father the great and powerful fourth Hokage managed to seal the kyuubi before he could destroy the village he then had to decide who to seal the kyuubi into and decide that his son was the logical option giving his dear sister a chance for a normal life and that is when Narutos life went down the toilet.

After reaching the Namikaze clan compound going through the gates and using the secret handholds he placed on the wall to get to his room Naruto noticed his father and mother training his sisters in chakra control

"Good job girls keep practising with those leaves and remember to add another one on in 5 minutes" smiled Minato

"Yes father" they both reply happily

"Typical bullshit why do they get to train and every time I ask to train they either ignore me or send me to my room?" Naruto scowled as he climbed through his window

Ever since they were all 5 Narutos parents would train his sisters in the ninja arts but would completely ignore him whenever he asked to join in getting tired of being ignored Naruto decide to train himself occasionally getting caught and punished however now at the age of 7 Naruto could perform basic taijutsu ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu all because of his secret training with kyuubi who he calls Ku-Chan (much to her secret joy)

Walking through his empty room Naruto goes over to his closet steps inside and closes the door inside are all pillows blankets and precious belongings although there isn't much laying down in his den as he likes to call it Naruto relaxes and goes into his mindscape

**Mindscape**

"Hey naru-kun what brings you into your mindscape today?" Kurama asked happily whilst leaning against a tree her favourite spot in the entire forest

"nothing to important Ku-chan just thought I'd spend some time with you whilst my bodies heals oh did you see that last attack I've beaten last year's record for beatings in 1 day the new record is 10"

"Why do you seem so care free about this Naruto-kun what they're doing is wrong!" kyuubi shakes her head and looks down at the floor "and it's all my fault that this is happening to you if I hadn't been forced to attack the village you would have a normal life and none of this wouldn't happen".

Naruto noticing the tears running down his best friends face immediately envelopes her in a deep hug and strokes her back "hey Kyu-chan I've already told you its fine let's not dwell on it besides I would have never met you would I?" Naruto asks in a hushed voice. "So stop the those tears your much to beautiful to cry over something as worthless as me"

"Naruto! You're not worthless your an amazing caring young boy and don't let those dam foolish people tell you otherwise and t-thanks for calling me b-b-beautiful do you really mean that?" Kyuubi asks in a shaky voice with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"every word Kyu-chan now i got all the stuff were going to need so we are going to leave this village tonight so that me and you can go train together so that i can get stronger to everyone will finally notice me" Naruto whispers and

Nodding "okay they Naruto now you rest now and let me heal you then we can leave tonight all right" Kyuubi asks while cuddling up to Naruto.

"All right" Naruto whispers as he drops off to sleep.

**Later on **

Dashing along the rooftops of the village we find a young Naruto dressed all in black wearing a balaclava to cover his trademark whiskers and his bright blond hair with its blood red slashes and tips so that he cannot be noticed heading for the gate ready to leave with all of his supplies and gear that he had stolen over the months to prepare for his escape.

Stopping just before the guard shack just before the gate he noticed the gate guards asleep as usual at this time. Making sure not to make a sound Naruto silently rolls past the post placing some explosive stun and flash tags on the woodwork set to go off in case he is followed making it out the gate Naruto dashes into the trees as fast as he can go until he reaches a hill looking over the hidden leaf climbing to the top of a tree he looks over the village that was supposed to be his home where he was meant to have a loving family and a happy life but that never happened.

"_well I finally made it out of this bastard place now to get my life on track I believe we have until at least dinner time tomorrow until they notice me after all they never notice I haven't really been living at home the last month anyway what do you think Kyu-chan?"_

"_I have to agree with you Naruto so let's not waste any more time and get going we still need to start your training right and we need to get a safe distance away before we can start that"._

"_Yea your right" and with that the young Naruto disappeared into the night._

"_And happy birthday Naru-kun"._

**Next morning Namikaze clan house**

It was a usual sunny day in the leaf village with villagers and shinobi going about their business in the Namikaze house we find the family excluding Naruto (like always as he is never around) sitting at the table while Kushina cooks breakfast for the family.

Setting the food down on the table ready for the family to eat Kushina noticing Naruto wasn't there turned to Minato and "hey will you go see is Naruto is coming down to eat with us as we didn't see him yesterday at all for his birthday and I don't want him to think we've been ignoring him".

"Sure I know what you mean he hardly see him anymore not since the time we caught him training in the grounds late at night" Minato replies as he leaves the table and heads to his sons room.

Reaching his sons room Minato knocks lightly not wanting to wake his son up but after waiting for 2 minutes he decides to go in opening the door he receives a massive shock as he looks around the room noticing how empty it is just plain white walls devoid of decoration that you would expect from a child his age empty wardrobe and draws and finally the bed frame without a mattress on it.

What also shocks him is the large amount of slashes found on the walls from a kunai used by Naruto when he was angry.

"Wow this is the first time I've been in this room in years why hasn't he bothered to decorate his room like little Mito and Mei's rooms and where does he sleep and keep all his belonging I wonder" Minato asks aloud as he approaches the walk in wardrobe opening the doors with a shock seeing all of the pillows and blankets covering the floor showing his father where Naruto slept Minato also notice the tally marks covering one was as if Naruto was counting down the days for something and lastly a piece of paper attached to the wall with a kunai taking down the note he begins to read.

_To Minato and Kushina Namikaze/Uzumaki_

_Maybe now you can have the perfect family you've always wanted _

_Goodbye_

_Naruto the demon brat_

"KUSHINA!" Minato screams whilst falling to his knees trying to fight back the tears.

Quickly bursting through the door noticing her husband sprawled out on the floor quickly snatches the note out of his hands to read it herself.

"Oh my is this really how he sees us oh Kami we've failed as parents" Kushina also falling to her knees and crying.

"Id best get search parties ready to leave now I'll be back" Minato mumbles disappearing in a yellow flash leaving his wife on the floor to cry.

Hearing all the noise from there brothers room the both sisters appear to check on their mother

"Hey Kaa-san what's going on" Mito asks clearly disturbed by her mother Mei silently standing by the door waiting for a reply.

"N-N-Naruto h-h-h-he's left he hates us I failed as his mother!" Kushina cries

Mito visible shocked runs over to console her mother also feeling heartbroken for her Nii-san and sobbing mother although she never really saw her brother as he was never around and he would disappear sometime for weeks at a time she cared for him deeply Mei on the other hand didn't care about that stupid demon.

"Oh Kaa-san I'm so sorry" Mito replies shakily also starting to sob

"Who cares if the demon brats gone I'm going to train" Mei sneered leaving the room.

Kushina and Mito ignored this remark already knowing how much their sister/daughter hated Naruto.

In another flash Minato reappeared in the room immediately going to his wife/daughter and hugging them tightly trying to fight back his own tears again.

"I've notified the ANBU and they've already left to look for him"

Kushina nodded not being able to speak the three Namikaze just cuddled on the floor for what seemed like hours when Kushina suddenly spoke up

"We failed him"

"I know" was Minato's reply


End file.
